The present invention relates to a ski boot device for facilitating walking.
A ski boot generally consists of a plastics shell with a substantially rigid sole, and to which is connected a leg piece or quarter which is slightly inclined in a forward direction to the vertical axis, and which is clamped on to the user's leg.
With this ski boot configuration, the user encounters considerable difficulty in walking when wearing the boots. In this respect, during walking, the foot, or rather a part thereof, rotates about a horizontal axis in making successive steps. As the boots have a substantially rigid sole, this possibility of rotating part of the foot relative to the ground is prevented in practice, and consequently in order to be able to walk, the user has to make unnatural movements which are extremely uncomfortable.
Moreover, as that part of the leg piece engaged with the leg portion at the ankle is inclined forwards, the user encounters difficulty in remaining in an upright position, as the lower part of the leg has necessarily to assume the inclination imposed by the leg piece.